reinoloquenderofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Lich
The power does it to everyone. It corrupts us all, or at least those of us who embrace it. A pesar de que bucear en derecho a ser arrastrados por las aguas negras de la nigromancia, no es fácil para nosotros para mantenerse a flote. Nuestra humanidad es la línea de costa, las palmeras, la propia tierra. Pones tu lado a lado con la humanidad el hecho de que usted es un mago del infierno, junto a la costa infinita extensión de océano, y decide ser un mago es más divertido. Hace un llamamiento a usted. No se puede escapar de ella, por lo que bucear y nadar en el océano para obtener una muestra más grande. Para sentir que todo su cuerpo, en lugar de mirar en ella y sumergir sus pies pulg La primera vez que nadar en el océano de los muertos, las aguas son eléctricos a su alma. Te choque, te muestran cosas que usted no puede entender, pero finalmente vienen de entender. Un día, da la casualidad de que es posible que decida que usted está cansado de nadar, por lo que tratar de dar la vuelta, pero la costa se ha ido. No nadar de regreso. Sigues siendo barridos. A los tiburones y un abismo desconocido por debajo de usted. El único lugar donde puedes ir es hacia abajo, y que conduce a un lugar que nadie ha estado antes. Esa es la lucha de mi familia, y han ideado una sociedad y un código a través de los años. Si tengo a la persona adecuada, entonces el hombre delante de mí ha pisoteado nuestros ideales en el suelo. Nuestras tradiciones, nuestras leyes, nuestra Comunidad. En realidad, nosotros los nigromantes no tienen miedo de los muertos, sino de los demás. Sabemos que uno de nosotros podría llegar a ser demasiado potente en algún lugar de la línea porque nos tropezamos con el demonio derecho con la potencia adecuada, o porque nos sacrificamos un espíritu particularmente fuerte a los infiernos. Sabemos que un día, uno de nosotros podría levantarse y tratar de hacer valer un reino de los muertos en la tierra. El Chomhairle que este es el hombre que representa la amenaza precisa. Me mandaron a buscarlo después de encontrar su diario. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que su hermano había abandonado la secta y le entregó una piedra de sangre a un niño al azar debido a un desacuerdo, se puso una sentencia de muerte sobre la cabeza de este hombre. No podíamos empezar a buscar para él hasta que dejó su bloodstone atrás. La huella de su poder que podríamos aferrarse a, que podríamos seguir. El hombre baraja junto a mí al urinario con un murmullo de "perdón", y se aleja de mirarme a los ojos. Parece cansado y agotado. Este es un buen comienzo. Podría ser él. Me detengo junto al fregadero, espuma mis manos, y enjuague a retirarse, con la esperanza de que va a terminar a tiempo para que viera su rostro en el espejo. Para entablar una decena segunda conversación sin sentido. Cualquier cosa. Ha sido un largo camino como aquí. Tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. Tengo que saber. No puedo salir de este lugar ahora, incluso si estoy al borde de la muerte. Voy a tener que balancearse aquí por un tiempo. Él es muy, muy familiarizados con el mundo de los espíritus, que podría saber más íntimamente en este momento en este mismo momento lo que yo haré en mi vida. Si esto es él, entonces su disfraz de engaño es más fuerte que cualquier otra en nuestra historia. Sabemos algo de lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero no es todo. Espero que un minuto pasado en este cuarto de baño será la conclusión de la larga persecución de ganso salvaje en la historia de la Chomhairle. Si esto lo es, entonces estoy iniciado como miembro del consejo. Si no es así, entonces estoy por lo menos otros cien años fuera. Mis ambiciones dentro del consejo no son nada en comparación con la sed de poder. El cuarto de baño es fritzy, de cinco estrellas, y new age. Es en el corazón de Soho, por supuesto. Un pozo negro de la rebeldía juvenil. La luz verde en este lugar es demasiado fuerte. Por número de pista que tengo al hombre adecuado. Déjame ir abajo en la lista para usted. Cuando se sacude, se pasa un extra de cinco segundos rascarse los testículos, y luego se las frota un poco mientras mira fijamente a la publicidad para el club de la hora después de swingers en la esquina superior del urinario. Aunque este no es el hombre, sigue siendo un pervertido, y he decidido sacrificarlo si es mi sexto caso de identidad equivocada en un año por pura frustración. Me lavo las manos por segunda vez, a la espera de él, tratando de no estar disgustado. Finalmente cremallera de la bragueta y moseys al fregadero. Así que no hay número de pista dos. "Se derrama algo sobre ti mismo?" Me pregunta. Nunca he oído su voz. Suena diferente de lo que esperaba. Yo sé cómo este hechicero peligroso ve el mundo. Se ha cometido un error, compartiendo sus confesiones más íntimas conmigo. Nunca debería haberlos escrito. Su ego puede ser su debilidad, si soy lo suficientemente fuerte.Puede ser. Esto tiene que ser él. Lo digo en mi cabeza una y mil veces en un segundo. "Sopa de cangrejos. Bueno como el infierno, pero me parece que no puede terminar un recipiente sin derramar todo de mis mangas. "Digo, chorros de un nuevo lote de jabón en la toalla de papel y lavado en mi fisticuff perfectamente limpio. "¿No estás un poco viejo para comer aquí? Yo creo que sería en la Mesa o de la Palma ". Él dice, y hace un punto válido. Me siento fuera de lugar aquí. Yo soy la única persona en el edificio sobre la edad de veinticinco. Es audaz. Se cree que es invencible, y sé que este es el número de pista tres. Él dice que la primera cosa que viene a la mente con la impunidad, y siempre lo ha hecho. Eso explica los cuatro ex esposas y las decoraciones masculinos en su casa de la ciudad. Miro sus ojos en el espejo, y él está demasiado ocupado concentrándose en el bolsillo. Esta pista es el número cuatro, y este es el mejor de todos ellos. Sé que este es el nigromante rogue. Sus ojos tienen un brillo verde en las espaldas de ellos, algo que los humanos normales no pueden ver. Siente la piedra, ardiendo con fuego helado en el bolsillo. Él sabe que está tirando de mí, y él se puso a mi lado por menos de medio minuto. Esto se debe a que no puede ignorar la atracción. Muestra. Esta es él. Antes de morir, tengo que escuchar su historia. Tengo que saber cómo se usa la magia de sangre sin el artefacto, aunque mi padre me mata por ello. Puedo sentirlo llegar para los dos. Rogando a utilizar. No es fácil decir no, incluso para mí. No estoy sorprendido de que se ha convertido esto en un corto período de tiempo. Él no ha tenido a nadie que le mantenga bajo control. A pesar del corte de pelo perfecto y la cara de veinte años, yo sé que estoy mirando a un demonio en la piel de un ser humano. Llego a mi chaqueta, y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de la magnitud de este pequeño encuentro en el baño de hombres. La piedra es fría y caliente en mi tacto, pero mis dedos ahondar más allá de lo que un paquete de chicles. Cuando pongo un trozo en la boca, le ofrezco el pack de forwards. "Renueva tu aliento? Tengo una cita por ahí, estoy seguro, que siendo tan joven y exitoso y todo. Apuesto a que es incluso más joven que tú. "Dije con una sonrisa. Él balbucea y trata de hablar, y le toma mucho tiempo para recomponerse. Es probablemente la primera vez que se veía seguro en décadas. "Está bien. No digas nada todavía. Ya sabes, ese diario tuyo que fue una lectura fascinante. "Digo, que muerde adentro a una nueva explosión de la bondad de menta. Se lo está tomando su tiempo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Creo que parte de ella es el miedo, parte de ella es la emoción, y parte de ella es total desconcierto. Él no puede creer que alguien lo ha hecho. Tal vez ha estado esperando este día, o tal vez ha estado temiendo. Lo más probable es que siempre ha considerado que es una imposibilidad. Está lo suficientemente vanidoso. Nadie puede hacer lo que ha hecho, o al menos eso piensa. "Hay algo que me pertenece. Ha sido un largo tiempo. Espero que hayas encontrado un buen uso de ella, pero me gustaría que se lo devuelvan. "Dice. Le obligan a colocar y la construcción de helado de la eterna juventud en su palma. "¿Cómo seguir para llevar a cabo el ritual sin la piedra? Eso es imposible. "Le digo. Yo tengo mi propia lista de preguntas, y mi padre quiere que traerlo de vuelta a la patria Gaelic vivo. Me importa poco para mi lo que quiere mi padre, o de su código viejo y cansado. Sé que este hombre no tiene respuestas reales para mí, porque él no tiene límites. Está reuniendo algo dentro. Algo poderoso. Si decide duelo de hoy, estoy muerto. Garantizado. "Si estaba practicando el arte antes de encontrar mi casa y las cosas que dejé atrás, entonces usted debe saber por ahora. Su necropotencia es débil ", dice, y se ríe de mí. "¿Estás decepcionado?" Le pregunto. Él no respondió de inmediato, pero en cambio, coloca sus manos planas contra la puerta del baño tirándole. Los resplandores de madera pulida con una energía vibrante, ondulante, hasta que ya no existe el pliegue entre el marco de la puerta y de la madera. Ha creado un campo de contención de las clases. Al sellar fuera de esta sala del mundo real, que ha hecho que un teatro de lo macabro. Él saca un fragmento delgado de color blanco tiza del bolsillo chaqueta y se arrodilla al travertino. Observo cómo dibujar un círculo improvisado de convocar, pero yo estoy a propósito en su circunferencia, el bloqueo que sea completado en su totalidad. "Mover", dice. "Dime cómo. No estoy aquí para entregarte a ellos. No te voy a matar si yo no tengo que ", le digo. Estoy mintiendo. Espero que no lo sabe. "Yo no voy a preguntar otra vez", dice. "No me iré sin respuestas", le digo. Un instante después, veo un brillo de color carmesí frío en erupción alrededor de sus manos, y mi cuerpo y la mente son incapaces de procesar la naturaleza de su ataque. Me siento una onda de choque de impacto en el pecho y la frente. Me siento como la parte de atrás de mi cabeza se ha desvanecido desde una tensión de magia de muerte, y mi sangre y el cerebro se están escapando de ella. Hay una superficie dura contra mi cabeza. Voy a quejarme y me siento una oleada caliente de la humedad cobrizo en la boca. Finalmente me doy cuenta de que estoy en el suelo, tumbado como un cadáver. Voy de pie en medio del cuarto de baño de una masa arrugada de huesos rotos sin saber cómo defender la causa de la misma, y sé que soy superado. No tengo ninguna posibilidad. Mi boca está roto. No puedo hablar. Veo otro resplandor, azul esta vez. Me siento huesos reparación, y la fusión carne contra carne, que se unen. Me siento cada roce de las partes de mi cuerpo contra el otro. El dolor es inmenso. Peor que todo lo que he sentido en mi vida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo destrozó mi cuerpo es hasta que lo pone de nuevo juntos en el orden inverso, cuando siento que mis huesos se rompen y volver a romper para acomodar entre sí hasta que el hechizo se ha completado.Cuando el encantamiento termine, jadear dentro del círculo de tiza, y yo lo quiero pedir misericordia, pero eso sería un error. A uno de ellos mortal. Aunque mi cuerpo se siente de nuevo todo, él me ha contenido dentro del círculo de invocación, encadenado por una fuerza improvisada de la unión. No me puedo mover nada excepto mis labios. Tengo de nuevo la voz. A pesar de que es directamente responsable de mi aflicción, me las arreglo para susurrar un "Gracias", para reparar los daños. Él me ignora y disminuye la piedra fría en la frente. En la otra mano es un manchado de sangre kris. Me siento al borde de la serpenteante, hoja curva descendente morder a mi muñeca. Él está drenando un poco de mi sangre. Siento el poder sobre mi debilitan considerablemente cuando él agita su mano sobre mi cara. Está siendo un poco misericordioso. "Marbh kala", dice. Sé que la lengua sibilante. La lengua antigua. Me encuentro sorprendido de que él sabe las palabras, como las he aprendido de mi padre y de los tomos de la secta. Mi cuerpo comienza a levitar en el aire y la sangre fluye libremente de mi muñeca como una cascada carmesí.Recoge en una piscina debajo de mí en el centro del círculo. Él barras mi otra muñeca y mi carótidas también.Estoy drenar a un ritmo que me dice que no voy a sobrevivir. Ella aparece en lo que parece ser muy poco tiempo, pero soy incapaz de confiar en mis propios sentidos, como el delirio que está aprovechando para su propia agenda, una por una. No puedo concentrarme más. Oigo su voz y, a continuación, la suya. Creo que se ha convocado a ella desde la mesa de la cena para ir al baño para cubrir sus bases. Ella no sabe lo que está pasando. Está perdiendo la cabeza por el segundo, cuando estaba en una cita perfectamente normal hace unos momentos. He oído un fuerte "NO", y una, haga gárgaras húmeda gutural. Se suspende su cuerpo en el aire junto a la mía, y luego empieza a cantar. Creo que ya está muerta. El silbido se acelera en un torrente de sílabas y frases que suenan arcaicos que yo no entiendo, aunque yo estaba completamente despierto y consciente. Habla con más soltura que a mi padre lo ha logrado. Mientras observo derrame de sangre en el lago en el suelo, uniéndose a mi cuenta, me doy cuenta de que este hombre está más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho o logrado. Él me hace pensar que el poder real se encuentra dentro de uno mismo, dentro de una misma identidad de auto-descubrimiento y el aprendizaje, y no dentro de un círculo de la muerte presumida magos que se han aferrado a los mismos conjuros y tradiciones que han limitado su progreso durante siglos. Sus ojos están vacíos, los mares en blanco de la avellana. Mientras espera a que deje de sangrar, me doy cuenta de que he dejado de sangrar mí mismo, y no debería estar vivo. Él me mantiene respirando cuando mis venas son tan secos como el valle de la muerte, y de nuevo, me muestra algo que no creo que sea posible. Estoy contento de flotar y observar, y me doy cuenta de que, incluso si estos son mis últimos momentos, no lo merezco. Yo no merezco ninguno de los dones oscuros que ha puesto tan prominente en la pantalla delante de mí en este nicho privado del reino inferior. Que respiro, y no hay aire. Yo no necesito respirar. Estoy vivo en mi falta de vida, aumentado en un éxtasis de un ritual que nunca he visto antes. Su objetivo es más allá de mí. Sólo puedo observar. Se detiene el canto. El hechizo se ha completado. La sangre en el suelo parece a tararear una vida poseído por su cuenta, ya que separa. Finalmente, dos charcos de descanso escarlata, ya sea en la frontera del círculo, y uno tararea con una mancha verde esmeralda a la misma.Puedo sentir rastros de ella en mi mente. Es extranjera. La sangre brillante no es mi sangre. Es ella. El grupo comienza a subir, como una aguja de flujo vitae, comandado por el necropotencia de un verdadero maestro. Adquiere un salvaje, esquema bestial, pero no es un animal que existe en la tierra. Es cierto espíritu demoníaco chirriante, llamado a existir dentro de un cuerpo líquido temporal. "ARDMHAISTIR." La criatura sangre habla. La espesa rica carga de Gaelic, tira hacia abajo las palabras. Él ha entrenado a los demonios para hablar con palabras creadas por la mente humana, y sólo esperar el próximo evento en el que va a impresionar a la profundidad de su poder sobre mí. Estoy viendo, y creo que la palabra que ha hablado significa "gracias" o "maestro", pero no estoy seguro. "Glac eisean." Dice. Yo sé lo que estas palabras significan. Mi padre me dijo estas palabras al espíritu de mi madre cuando estaba detenido en su vientre. Me alojé cabeza. La causa de su dolor, el sufrimiento y finalmente la muerte a manos violentas de nacimiento del niño. Antes de que pudiera ser arrastrado por la inferior, convocó a su espíritu. Él le preguntó cómo podía seguir sin su amor para mantenerlo atado a una vida mortal. Mantuvo una respuesta.Glac eisean. Tome él. Que estaba destinado a morir como un ser humano, pero yo era un hijo de quien señorío sobre la muerte, como es su patio de recreo personal. Es él un padre diabólico, y un excelente nigromante hace. La figura de la sangre de demonio obedece sus órdenes. Se cierne en el aire poco a poco, como una anguila de líquido, hasta que se separa en tres arroyos menores. Se detendrá en las venas abiertas y mi degollada, y entonces los cohetes a través de mis venas con la autoridad de quien tiene el círculo. El retorno de la sangre a mi cuerpo y la realización del ritual me traen fuerza. Cuando mis manos y parada de cabeza nervioso, me parece que puedo mover los brazos y las piernas. Yo barro las piernas sobre el precipicio del círculo y un paso en el suelo del cuarto de baño de los pies, como si salir de una cama de aire. "¿Qué le hiciste a mí?", Le pregunto. La respuesta es algo que me asusta, pero también es algo que tengo que saber. "El ritual de la juventud, sin una piedra. Ahora podrá ver el tipo de sacrificio que se requiere. Cada vez, cada gota debe ser reemplazado. Una nueva alma. El ritual más caro y exigente nigromántica de todos ellos, excepto uno. "Dice. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirar en el espejo y, de hecho, mi cara es tan joven como la suya. Ya no estoy en mis treinta y tantos años, pero veinte algo nuevo. "Lo he intentado muchas veces. Incluso con la piedra de la sangre. Yo no soy nada, en comparación con usted. "Le digo. "Un día, pensé que alguien podría aparecer y mostrarme esa piedra. No tenía ni idea de que sería un miembro de la familia de ese hombre viejo. No sabía que había otros. Fue sólo un desafío. Mi vida fue una vez tan simple, tan mundano, tan terrible que me quería morir. ¿Cuántos de nosotros hay? ", Se pregunta. "Veinte y tres, incluyéndome a mí. Si supieran lo que yo sé ahora, que podrían enviar a su mejor. Yo no soy nada.Creen que un novato, jugando con poderes que están fuera de su control. Pero usted ha dominado la muerte más allá de lo que he visto en mi vida. Ellos no son rival para ti. "Le digo. "Necropotencia no se estudia. No se aprende. Usted practica, y se sacrifica. Usted sacrifica una y otra vez y otra vez. Va a destruir tanto la vida en la búsqueda de un método para extenderla. ", Me dice, y su expresión es sombría. "Se me ha encargado de que la destrucción de mi padre. Si vuelvo a él y esta tarea no se ha completado, me matará a sí mismo. "Digo. "¿Tiene usted más de una oportunidad en contra de él, o yo?", Dice. "Él". Digo, y mis mejillas rubor escarlata. Me da vergüenza que el jefe de la secta, que también es mi padre, es muy débil en comparación con la maestra. "¿Quieres saber por qué escribí ese diario?", Se pregunta. "La misma razón por la que te fuiste un certificado de defunción con las memorias de su vida humana. Para burlarse de los que tienen un sentido de la justicia. "Le digo. "Tú no eres el primero en leerlo. Hubo un detective rebelde que se suspenden porque estaba viniendo abajo, la búsqueda de algunas de las cosas que había hecho. Él nunca tomó la piedra. Él trató de usar la ley ". "¿Cuántos años tienes de él?" Le pregunto. "Ninguno. El paso del tiempo a Sasha ". Él dice. "Tu perro? Todavía por aquí? "Lo que pido. "No hay mucho de un perro más. Más bien como un perro del Infierno. Pero eso sí. Estoy muy enamorado de ella. ", Dice. "¿Entonces por qué el camino, si no es vanidad? Si usted siente que no está por encima de cualquier otra persona? "Le pregunto. "Power. ¿Alguna vez ha hablado el padre de la Marbh dar Cogath? ", Se pregunta. Me siento mareado. En este momento, yo sé lo que él desea. La aspiración legendaria de cualquier nigromante. La guerra de los muertos. "Por favor, no. Yo no. "Le digo. "Salí de la pista para encontrar a alguien que se ha mantenido dentro de un círculo, porque necesito dos para completarlo. He esperado todo este tiempo, sin hacer nada. Usted no va a salir de esta habitación hasta que haya completado el ritual conmigo. "Dice. "N º No puedo. ¿Por qué quieres dar rienda suelta a ... "Él me interrumpe. "Sí. Tiene que ser usted. Alguien que ha sentido el toque de la inferior. "Dice. "¿Cómo sabes que la leyenda?", Le susurro, el miedo en los ojos. "Es posible que haya hablado con los muertos. Su padre, también. Pero usted no ha escuchado. No los has preguntado lo que quieren. "Dice. "Nosotros no servimos. Ellos nos sirven. "Yo le digo, pero sé que mis palabras serán hueco y vacío cuando se hunden en su cerebro. El tono de su voz me aterra. Él parece tan ebrio de poder. "Los muertos me han dado el don de la eternidad, y yo les he mandado durante el tiempo suficiente. Es hora de darles lo que desean. "Dice. Sus ojos están en llamas como un loco, y sé que no puedo parar. Él es tan maldita ambicioso que no se detendrá ante nada para traer a los muertos a la tierra. "Usted es ya el más poderoso señor de los muertos. ¿Por qué someterte a la cogath? Usted no necesita el poder.Usted no se discuten. "Digo, pero luego pienso en mi padre y su presunción ciega, y creo que este hombre será sin duda la muerte de mi padre, y relativamente pronto. "Usted no entiende, poco Chomhairle. Me han dicho desde que vi por primera vez en mi ático que yo era su hombre. Que iba a traer de vuelta a vagar por el mundo, al igual que los súbditos leales que son. Eso me convertiría en un lich - una encarnación viva del poder, se fusionó con la muerte. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado? No se trata de mí. Se trata de ellos. "Él dice, lamiéndose los labios y chasqueando los dedos. No me puedo mover. Mis piernas son de piedra. "Se necesita dos. Usted pensó que usted era el único nigromante vivos en la tierra, por lo que dejó la piedra. A ver si alguien incursionar en el arte y convertirse en un principiante, por lo que podría sacrificar a ellos en el ritual. "Todo tiene sentido para mí ahora. No es su ego. No es el poder. Él sólo quiere completar un ritual que no se ha completado. Cogath Marbh dar. Los grilletes arruinan fuera del piso del baño, el envío de fragmentos de metralla travertino alrededor de la habitación. Wet, apretados hilos de impulsos, la bobina de materia veiny alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos. Son como sangre tentáculos buque, tratando de arrastrar al abismo negro debajo de nosotros que surgieron de. Su cara está cambiando. Las paredes de esta sala se han desvanecido. Estamos en una tempestad de la inferior.En la caída de rayos y sombras silbantes, veo los huesos de su rostro. Veo la humana convertida en demonio por lo que realmente es, ya pesar del terror que las cantidades dentro de mí, yo soy admiración reverente frente. Los huesos de su rostro, iluminado nevada y pálida por arcos de relámpagos - son hermosos para mí. Quiero llegar a ser lo que es ahora, de pie delante de mí. Se rastrilla el kris sobre el pecho con violencia, derramamiento de sangre sobre una isla de roca muerta que nos encontramos, suspendido en el inferior. Su necropotencia es demasiado fuerte para el demonio de resistir. Se le obedece, una masa gigantesca de fuego negro y remolinos, caos gaseoso. El auge de voz en mis oídos, suenan nada de la tierra o de cualquier espíritu que he hablado con en mi vida. Aquí, en la tierra natal de los muertos, no están obligados a comunicar con nosotros en nuestras lenguas y lenguas artificiales. Los oímos y entendemos. Él le dice al demonio que estamos a punto de entrar en guerra, y para entregar un mensaje a los espíritus a reunirse en los lugares blandos. Para su invasión. Antes de que él sale, el demonio le dice que él no puede completar el ritual sin dos nigromantes. Él se enfada, y los puntos en mí. El demonio se sacude la cabeza y se desvanece en la nada. Él grita de rabia, el dibujo de la kris, una vez más. Él envía a otra onda de choque de la fuerza verde, yo suelo llamar, a pesar de que no se rompe los huesos en esta ocasión. La hoja curva es feroz contra mi garganta. "UNO DE ELLOS? UNO DE ELLOS DE MIERDA? ", Repite una y otra vez, delirante, roza mis manos y antebrazos mientras trato de dejar la punta del arma se hunda a mi ojo. "Por favor, detente. ¿Qué estás ... "tartamudeo. La hoja es tan fuerte, tan doloroso. "Tú estabas muerto tres meses antes de que vino de su vientre. Su padre realizó un ritual y le dio el soplo del espíritu antes de haber nacido. Cuando viniste al mundo, casi sin respirar, un cadáver marchito feto, que esperaba con el inframundo. Se llevaron la vida de su madre en lugar de los suyos. "Dice. Y entonces me doy cuenta de ello. Me doy cuenta de que no soy humano, y que nunca he estado en el poder más de este hombre, o cualquier otro. Me doy cuenta de que soy de los muertos, y su poder indomable sobre mí se deriva del hecho de que es preciso un nigromante. Me río de él. Cuando por fin se reúne a sí mismo, me doy cuenta de que me mira con una especie de anhelo, y sé que él me respeta, ya que soy un espíritu muerto con un cuerpo humano. Voy a ser parte de su reino en la tierra. Me detendré ante nada para cumplir sus sueños. Sus cierra el puño con fuerza, y en medio de este círculo de invocación, se reconstruye lentamente el baño hasta que todo esté en su lugar y el sello de la puerta está roto. Me devuelve a lo que era antes de que entré a este lugar sagrado de la eternidad, sólo que ahora soy un espíritu algo veinte, caminando entre los clientes del restaurante, un camaleón de los bajos fondos. Cuando llegamos a la acera, el aire de la noche es exquisito y elegante, con mi piel. La punta de la hoja en la espalda no lo es. "Llévame a tu padre." Dice. Y empiezo a caminar. Finalmente, un animal salvaje y retorcido se une a nosotros, con los ojos como el fuego del infierno. Sasha. Rehenes de la mayor pretor de Hades y su mascota, yo aceleraba mi paso, y sé que la guerra de los muertos se ha estancado por una noche más. También sé que la paciencia es infinita. Es mi guerra ahora, aunque yo no soy más que un soldado de a pie de los perdidos. No descansaré hasta que el asesino que cambió mi vida miserable recibe la justicia de mi madre. Entonces, voy a encontrar otra veintidós de ellos y castigarlos por ser débil, si él no lo hace primero. Porque yo estaba muerto antes de que yo fui criado en el mundo, y eso significa que no es mi padre. Sólo un manipulador de los espíritus. Ahora estoy con la persona. Uno que yo y el resto de su reino sirve siempre tan fielmente. Un señor de la guerra de los esqueletos, cadáveres, sangre y huesos. Un portador de la salvación, con suficiente necropotencia llevar nuestros sueños en realidad. Estoy con mi verdadero maestro, y él nunca dejará sus esfuerzos. No fue sino hasta el último de la vida han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.